Ghost
by theVoiceInsideYourHead
Summary: Tragic Fluff: His presence never wavered...almost like a ghost.


A/N: Hello dear readers, I am currently in another one of my regular funks where I am unable to write something. I only managed to whip this one up because it was an assignment for my Writing Course at Hogwarts. Oh well. My professor, Moose, said it was good so I decided to post it. Now for my warnings…

_**Warnings: Yaoi and a bit of OOC-ness.**_

Read on!

xxxxxx 

The moon was shining brightly in the sky, its rays lighting up the small room in an ethereal glow. The rest of the sky was a navy abyss, not one star in sight. Everything was silent except for the quiet chirping of the crickets and the wind hitting the wooden walls of the safe house. The peace and serenity in this particular night did not reflect in the grayish-blue eyes of the blonde standing in front of the window.

"Is something bothering you, Draco?"

He turned around and smiled slightly, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me"

Harry noticed that the light from the moon made Draco's hair appear like there was a halo above it.

"You look like an angel. Did you know that?"

Draco snorted and said, "That's a first. I thought you regarded me as a stuck-up, arrogant, ferret-faced git?"

Harry frowned and stepped forward, looking closely into the Slytherin's orbs.

"Draco" he said seriously.

"What is it?"

Harry sighed and placed his palm on Draco's pale cheek, "I thought we talked about this yesterday"

Draco pushed the hand away and turned back around, "Talked about what?"

"You worrying over me fighting with Voldemort"

Draco suppressed a shudder, "How am I not supposed to be worried? My boyfriend is about to go duel with the Wizarding World's vilest, evilest creature. I think my reasons for worrying are completely rational"

"I know that," Harry replied, "But then why are you still moping here in the middle of the night?"

"Because I'm scared," Draco said quietly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Scared of what?"

"I'm scared that you're never going to come back. I'm scared that one of his Death Eaters might get to you before you even have the chance to curse his arse to hell and back. That's what I'm scared of"

Harry grasped Draco's chin and turned his face slightly, "Don't be, Draco. You _know _I'll come back. I would never leave you here. I _love _you"

"I love you too, Harry. But I just can't figure out the reason why I can't come! It's better for both of us if I come with you. I'll be able to keep an eye on you"

"Draco, all of the Death Eaters as well as Voldemort himself want to kill you. Remember when we first rescued you from the Malfoy Dungeons? I was surprised you were still alive after all the beatings they did to you. I'm guessing that the moment they see you, they'll want to finish what they started"

"Then I won't let them!" Draco snapped, "I'm not as weak as you think I am!"

"I don't want to lose you too. I don't want to lose the most important person to me,"

Draco's eyes softened, "But…"

"No buts, Draco. And besides, if they saw you, they would probably use you as leverage for me to give up. I don't want that happen. Too many of my loved ones have died because I acted irrationally. I don't want you to get hurt"

"You can't just expect me to stay here and do nothing. I care about you too much for that"

Harry gave him a slow kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back.

Harry pulled away and said, "I won't die, Draco. I'll always be here. And even if you don't see or hear me, you know that I'm right beside you. I'll never leave. I can't. _I won't_"

Draco pulled him tighter and whispered, "Promise me, Harry. Promise me that you won't die, that you won't leave me here. I think I've had too many people die on me in this lifetime"

"Both of us have. It's like God or whoever is up there hates us"

Draco laughed a bit, "Just promise me"

Harry pulled away and kissed his hand, "I promise"

Harry gave him another peck on the lips and withdrew, "I'll be back soon. We have to leave in a couple of minutes"

Draco nodded and unwound his arms from Harry's neck. Harry made his way over to the door.

"I love you, Harry" Draco said.

Harry smiled at him, "I love you too, Draco. I always will"

The door closed. Draco let out the breath he was holding and wrapped his arms around himself. Harry was right. Even though he wasn't there in person, Draco could feel him. As if he was just right there. His presence never wavered.

Almost like a ghost.

xxxxxx 

_A week later…_

The wind was whipping around mercilessly causing the dead leaves on the ground to fly around. You could hear no birds chirping in this place. Everything was deathly silent. Almost as silent as the night that Harry and company went off to fight Voldemort. They succeeded of course. Voldemort fell…but at a price. After the Dark Lord was defeated, Harry was sent to St. Mungo's for the treatment of his extensive injuries. But like most heroes, he too had a tragic end. He died. The Savoir of the Wizarding World died.

And there was nothing anyone else could've done.

So here was Draco. He stood in front of a small white tomb, similar to Dumbledore's tomb in Hogwarts. The Ministry wanted to give their Savior something grander and worthy of a hero but Draco and the rest of Harry's surrogate family declined. They knew that Harry wouldn't want it. He was happy that he had saved thousands of lives by defeating Voldemort and that was enough for him.

Draco knelt down and traced his pale fingers over the golden lettering on the tomb and smiled.

"_You did it, Harry. You killed the Dark Lord… Everyone is so happy now. They don't have to fear anyone anymore. I just wish that it didn't end this way. I just wish that you could've lived long enough to see the new world that you started. But you cant…not now. Not anymore…_"

A teardrop fell on the marble's surface.

"_You know I love you, Harry…never forget that_"

Draco wiped the tear track away and stood up. The wind didn't cease but he didn't feel cold. Draco felt like there was a pair of arms around him, sheltering him from the freezing cold wind. He didn't feel sad that Harry was gone because he knew that Harry didn't leave him. He was still there, watching over him…protecting him. Just like he said he would. So there was nothing to feel sad about.

Even if Draco couldn't see or hear him, he knew that Harry was right beside him. Guiding him through every step he took.

Draco smiled.

"_Almost like a ghost…but not quite_"

xxxxxx 

PS: What do you think? A bit sad…I like sad endings. They make you realize how much the world isn't all sunshine and daisies. Except for graveyards that is.

Please review!

-SaMiE-


End file.
